Screen Door Zombie
Screen Door Zombies are Zombies holding a screen door for use as armor, ignoring the freezing effects of any Snow Peas and the area damage of any torched peas hitting it. This Screen Door is useless against Fume-shrooms, Gloom-shrooms, Lobbed-shot plants, Spikeweed, Spikerock, and things that hit it from behind as the Fumes go through the door and the lobbed objects go over it. These Zombies are identical in all respects to Zombies, with the obvious difference being the addition of a screen door. It is almost the same as the Trash Can Zombie other than in speed. It is the seventh Zombie to be encountered in Adventure Mode and the second to be encountered in Night. Suburban Almanac Entry Screen Door Zombie His screen door is an effective shield. Toughness: low Screen Door Toughness: high Weakness: Fume-shroom and Magnet-shroom He got his screen door from the last inexpertly defended home he visited, after he ATE THE HOMEOWNER'S BRAINS. Overview Absorbs 65 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 19, 37, 55 (at this point, the Screen Door is destroyed), and 60 normal damage shots before dying at 65 normal damage shots. Using Fume-shrooms, Catapult Plants or hypnotized zombies can kill these Zombies in 10 n'ormal damage' shots. Appearances Adventure Mode: 2-3, 2-4, 2-7, 2-9, 2-10, 5-10 Mini-games: It's Raining Seeds, Beghouled, Beghouled Twist, Last Stand, Wall-nut Bowling 2, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Buttered Popcorn, Heat Wave, Big Time, High Gravity Puzzle Mode: I, Zombie Too, Last Stand: Night, Last Stand: Fog, Last Stand: Endless Survival Mode: all levels Co-op Mode: all levels except Co-op Day and Co-op Bowling Others: Vs. Mode Strategy The Magnet-shroom can be used to take away the Screen Door, which constantly happens in Beghouled and Beghouled Twist, turning the Screen Door Zombie into a normal zombie. The Fume-shroom and Gloom-shroom fire fumes that go through the door's mesh and damage the zombie directly (it also damages the door). The lobbed-shot plants simply throw projectiles over the shield, once again, making it useless. It is a good idea to use Cabbage-pults in hard levels to negate the door. The screen door also negates the splash effect of flaming peas. Instant kills work normally on the Screen Door Zombie. The player can plant two or three side-by-side Spikeweed or one Spikerock (and maybe another Spikeweed) to kill it, as they ignore shields by attacking from below. The player can use plants that fire backwards, because the door is on the opposite side of them. This makes killing of this zombie more easier. in I, Zombie Too]] Wall-nut Bowling 2 Mini-game The Screen Door Zombie is the hardest zombie to kill as it can take four direct hits to kill, the first three of which destroy the door. If a Wall-nut hits a Screen Door Zombie from the side after ricocheting off of another Zombie, or the edge of the screen, it will kill the zombie immediately, as it goes past the screen door and hits the zombie directly. Therefore, try to use this technique to hit them. The Giant Wall-nut and Explode-o-nut can also kill the Screen Door Zombie in one hit. I, Zombie Too Screen Door Zombies cost 100 Sun. They should be the player's primary choice against rows with Snow Pea and another Peashooter. Keep in mind not to place them in rows with two Spikeweed, as they will kill this zombie. They only appear in I, Zombie Too. Gallery song 3.JPG|Screen Door Zombie in "Zombies on your Lawn" Zombie screendoor3.png|A screen door used by the Screen Door Zombie File:Zombie screendoor2.png|1st degraded form File:Zombie screendaar.png|2nd degraded form DS Screen Door Zombie.jpg|Screen Door Zombie in the DS version screendoor.png|HD Screen Door Zombie Another_black_screen_door.PNG|A black Screen Door Zombie. Screen_door_zombie_1st_de.jpg|Screen Door Zombie with a first degraded Screen Door Screen_door_zombie_2nd_de.jpg|Screen Door Zombie with a second degraded Screen Door Door seed.JPG|Screen Door Zombie seed packet in PC version Door Online.png|Online Almanac Entry SantaScreenDoor.JPG|Screen Door Zombie with a santa hat. Trivia *If the player enters the code "dance", this Zombie will not dance, even if it has lost its screen door. *The screen door is smaller than the zombie, so upon entering the house from which took his shield, he most likely had to duck down. *If killed, the Screen Door Zombie does not lose its arm, unless the screen door is taken by a Magnet-shroom or it is destroyed by your plants. Also, if a Screen Door Zombie lost his shield, but has sustained five to nine Fume-shroom, Spikeweed, Spikerock or catapult hits (or even the backwards shots from a Starfruit or Split Pea), the first hit after losing the Screen Door will lose Screen Door Zombie's arm. *When the Screen Door Zombie is hit by a flaming pea while it still has its screen door, there is no additional splash damage. **The Screen Door Zombie is also immune to fire pea splash damage if the fire peas hit a nearby zombie. *The overall toughness of the screen door is the same as the Buckethead Zombie's Bucket, though it is harder to destroy. If the player uses Snow Pea, it will slow the Buckethead Zombie but not the Screen Door Zombie, which can only be slowed down after its screen door has been destroyed. *Even if the Screen Door Zombie has it's screen door undamaged, the screen door will look damaged if the Screen Door Zombie dies with its Screen Door. The same thing happens with the Ladder Zombie and Newspaper Zombie. *Sometimes, a glitch will happen when a headless Screen Door zombie will walk with it's screen door up, and just walk through all of the plants for a short time. This only happens when its killed while it still has the door. It is not known what happens when it reaches the house in this state, since it usually dies before then. *The Screen Door Zombie will put its screen door on the ground when eating a plant; However, it still somehow works as a shield. *When a Screen Door Zombie puts down his door to eat, his door gets put partially in front of the plant he's eating; however, the offensive plant he's eating just hits the shield.; this does not apply to lobbed-shots, as they hit over the shield. *The Screen Door Zombie, the Conehead Zombie, the Trash Can Zombie and the Buckethead Zombie are the zombies that can degrade to a normal Zombie (technically, this is incorrect, as the Trash Can Zombie's speed will remain slower than that of a normal Zombie, and so it's not technically a normal Zombie at this point, and after typing the code Dance while the player's Tree of Wisdom is at least five hundred feet tall, the Screen Door Zombie won't dance as a normal Zombie would). *A Cattail should be able to damage a Screen Door Zombie from behind but in this game, this is not possible. *The Screen Door Zombie is the only zombie whose almanac entry states that had previously eaten someone's brains. *A Split Pea, backwards firing Repeater (this requires hacking to test, as Screen Door Zombies do not appear in Vasebreaker) and Starfruit is able to damage a Screen Door Zombie from behind, as well as any other Shield Zombies; every Shield Zombie, if is behind a backwards firing plant, will have the same strength of a normal zombie, without being degraded. *Screen Doors can deflect heat. In real life, a screen door can melt only with immense heat. *Screen Door Zombie appears in Zombies on Your Lawn, saying "I have a screen-door shield". *Screen Door in Japanese translated as スクリーンドア (Sukuriindoa). *In Wall-nut Bowling, the Screen Door Zombie is the only Zombie that takes more than one hit (four, to be exact) from the front, but can be killed with a single rebound hit. **For some reason, the Screen Door Zombie takes four hits while the Buckethead Zombie takes three, despite that their health are the same (sixty-five normal damage shots). *It is odd that the Screen Door Zombie dies from a reflected Wall-nut in Wall-nut Bowling 2 if the nut hits the front of the door, although Wall-nut may have more power when reflected than going straight the first time to kill the screen door and the zombie. *In I, Zombie, Screen Door Zombie only appears in I, Zombie Too. *On December in iOS versions, he sometimes wears Santa hats. *He seems to put down his door when he is eating a plant. See Also *Ladder Zombie *Screen Door *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom Category:Zombies Category:Shield Zombies Category:Night Category:Night Encountered Zombies Category:I, Zombie Category:Zombies with "High" Toughness